Nobody’s Fool!
[[Datei:Tales_v1_02_00_a.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #2]]Nobody's Fool! ("Niemandes Narr!") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' August 1987 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #2 *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Zeichnungen & Bleistift:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche': Ryan Brown *'Text:' Steve Lavigne *'Umschlaggestaltung': Kevin Eastman & Ryan Brown Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Distractions" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "I, Monster" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|210px|Der gesamte TitelumschlagTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Klunk **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *"Nobody" *''Ruffington Arms'' Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: New York, Boston, Springfield... Die meisten Leute werden euch sagen, dass alle Städte gleich sind. Inmitten des Stahls, Betons und des Mülls kümmert es niemanden... ...oder etwa doch? Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|200px|left|Ein langweiliger TagEs ist ein schöner Tag im Bundesstaat Massachussetts, doch im Haupthaus der Jones-Farm langweilen sich die Turtles vor dem Fernseher beinahe zu Tode. Das einzig halbwegs Interessante in den Nachrichten ist eine Vielzahl von Berichten über die Tätigkeiten eines mysteriösen, maskierten Vigilanten, der der Verbrecherwelt im nahegelegenen Springfield zu schaffen macht. Da sie alle hier nur hinzuvegetieren drohen, macht Leonardo den Vorschlag, sich wieder ins nächtliche Großstadtleben zu stürzen, was seine Brüder aus ihrer Lethargie bringt - auch wenn Michelangelo lieber die noch laufende Sendung zuerst zuende geguckt hätte. thumb|200px|Der neue SpielerEinige Stunden später haben die Turtles ihren Stadtrundgang fast abgeschlossen, als sie plötzlich in nicht allzuweiter Ferne den Klang von Schüssen hören. Sie begeben sich umgehend in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche gekommen sind, doch als sie sich einer Dachkante nähern, schwingt sich plötzlich eine Gestalt mit einem schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug und einem Cape von jenem Ende aufs Dach, bricht vor den Turtles in die Knie - und bittet sie um Hilfe. Die Turtles sind gegenüber diesem mysteriösen Maskierten misstrauisch eingestellt, als er ihnen erzählt, dass er bei der Verfolgung eines Lastwagens angeschossen wurde und dass er ein Polizist ist, der an einem Fall arbeitet (und ihnen sogar seine Marke zeigt!). Die Turtles entschließen sich nach kurzem Hin und Her, dem Lastwagen auf die Spur zu bleiben, und der Unbekannte verabredet sich mit ihnen bei Sonnenaufgang bei der Memorial Bridge. thumb|200px|left|Vertrauen gegen MisstrauenDie Turtles springen vom Dach auf den Lastwagen, den der Maskierte ihnen benannt hat, und gelangen so unbemerkt auf dessen Dach auf das Gelände einer Firma namens B.F.R. Trucking. Später, am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, machen die Turtles beim Warten auf ihren maskierten Bittsteller ihren Zweifeln an dessen Redlichkeit freie Luft, als der Besagte plötzlich hinter ihnen erscheint. Die Turtles bestürmen den Mann sofort mit Fragen, doch als Antwort sagt er ihnen nur, dass er noch nichts Konkretes auf der Hand hat. Nachdem ihm die Turtles den Zielort des Trucks genannt haben, verspricht er ihnen die Antworten, die sie haben wollen, wenn sie sich in der nächsten Nacht wieder an der Brücke einfinden. thumb|200px|Der Schwarze Mann erzähltIn der nächsten Nacht trifft der Unbekannte - scheinbar als Erster - wieder an der Brücke ein, doch diesmal ist er der Überraschte, als Leonardo ihm wie aus dem Nichts heraus entgegentritt. Dann erzählt der Maskenmann ihm die ganze Geschichte: Er ist einer dubiosen Bergungsgesellschaft auf der Spur, die sich durch Stillschweigen bei ihm verdächtig gemacht hat. In der vorigen Nacht hatte er diese Firma beobachtet und war Zeuge geworden, wie dort ein LKW entladen wurde. Als er dies näher untersuchen wollte, war er von den Sicherheitsleuten der Firma entdeckt und unter Beschuss genommen worden und war auf seiner Flucht vor ihnen so den Turtles begegnet. Durch die Information, die die Turtles ihm verschafft haben, konnte er nun den Inhaber der Firma ausfindig machen: ''Ruffington Arms'', einem der größten Waffenlieferanten für die US-Regierung! Zudem hat er auch den Truck noch einmal observiert und dabei festgestellt, dass dieser im Verlauf dieses Tages eine Fahrt zum Gelände von Ruffington Arms und wieder zurück zur Bergungsfirma unternommen hat. Daher will er sich die Bergungsgesellschaft heute nacht unter die Lupe nehmen, um an Ort und Stelle herauszufinden, was Ruffington Arms dort hortet. thumb|left|200px|Die Sache mit dem WaffendealIn Begleitung der Turtles begibt sich der Maskenmann zum schwerbewachten Gelände der Bergungsgesellschaft. Dort steigen sie auf das Dach eines großen Lagerhauses und fischen sich mit einem Greifhaken eine Kiste aus diesem Lager durch das Oberlicht, welche sie dann auf dem Dach aufbrechen. Kaum ist der Behälter offen, entdecken die Fünf bestürzt, dass Ruffington Arms einen illegalen Waffendeal unternehmen will, und bei der Ware handelt es sich um eine neuartige Kombination aus großkalibrigem Automatikgewehr und einem Panzergranatwerfer! thumb|200px|Der Teufel steckt im DetailDer Vigilant hängt sich eine der gefundenen Waffen um und will sich zu einem Telefon begeben, um seinen Fund der Polizei mitzuteilen. Doch gerade da müssen sie feststellen, dass sie dafür keine Zeit mehr haben: Der Deal geht noch heute nacht über die Bühne, und die Kunden treffen in diesem Augenblick auf dem Firmengelände ein! Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung der "Ware" lässt der Käufer zu allem Überfluss die Waffen umgehend auf eine an einem Dock des Geländes wartende Flussbarke bringen, was dem Maskierten und den Turtles keine Zeit mehr lässt, um Verstärkung zu rufen. Spontan entschließen sie sich, die Waffenlieferung auf der Stelle zu stoppen, und die Turtles schwingen sich vom Dach und bringen die Wachleute und den illegalen Käufer zur Strecke. thumb|left|200px|Caveat Emptor!Doch dann verkompliziert ein neues Detail die Aktion: Ein unmarkierter Hubschrauber erscheint auf der Bildfläche, und als er auf der Barke landet, wird offenbar, dass die Waffen nicht über den Fluss, sondern über die Luft weggeschafft werden sollen! Hastig macht der Maskenmann die erbeutete Waffe fertig und nimmt die Barke mit dem Granatwerfer unter Beschuss; er schlägt das Boot leck, doch der Hubschrauber hebt ugehindert dessen ab. Daraufhin legt er auf den Hubschrauber an und trifft dessen Heckrotor, so dass die Maschine in den Fluss stürzt. thumb|200px|Die Dankbarkeit eines NiemandsWenig später kommt die Polizei an und nimmt die Verbrecher und die Waffen in Gewahrsam. Die Turtles beobachten die Aktion für eine Weile von einem nahen Dach aus, dann machen sie sich auf dem Nachhauseweg. Dabei können sie nicht anders, als sich über ihren unbekannten Alliierten, den Donatello "Nobody" getauft hat (weil er ihnen während des Abenteuers seinen Namen nie genannt hat), und seinen Mangel an Dankbarkeit für ihre Hilfe auszulassen. Doch noch während sie lästern, schaut "Nobody" ihnen heimlich nach und schickt ihnen ein ungehörtes Dankwort hinterher. Trivia *Das Flugblatt im letzten Panel der Geschichte trägt die Aufschrift [http://www.templetons.com/ty/stig/ Stig's Inferno]. Dies ist der Titel einer Comicserie von Ty Templeton. Bildergalerie Tales v1 02 04.jpg|Couchkartoffeln ade! Tales v1 02 09.jpg|Ein Vigilant stellt sich vor Tales v1 02 10.jpg|Einem Laster auf dem Dach bleiben Tales v1 02 11.jpg|Das Treffen an der Memorial Bridge Tales v1 02 14.jpg|Retourkutsche Tales v1 02 18-19.jpg|In Nacht und Nebel Tales v1 02 21.jpg|Eine hinderliche Entwicklung Tales v1 02 22.jpg|Schatten-Geschäfte Tales v1 02 27-28.jpg|Waffenhändler am Staplerspieß Tales v1 02 29.jpg|Schiffe-Versenken Tales v1 02 31.jpg|Aufräumarbeiten In anderen Medien *Die Originalgeschichte wurde für die Episode "Nobody's Fool" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie adaptiert. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition'' *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vol.1'' (IDW, 2012) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson